


Longing

by copperleaves



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperleaves/pseuds/copperleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mayans have turned Juice over to the MC, and they've decided to give him another shot. Chibs volunteers to keep watch overnight to make sure he doesn't try to take off again, and certain old feelings reignite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda thought: the Mayans turned Juice over at night. He got arrested the next day. What happened in the time between?? Here ya go. ;)

**when the haze falls through my heart**  
 **when its arms enfold me**  
 **oh my song won't go that far**  
 **i can't sing how lonely**  
 **home is a note of distance, a word for gone**  
Duncan Sheik, "Longing Town"

“So what the fuck do we do with him?” Tig said.

“Take him to Red Woody?” Rat said with a shrug. “It’s the only place we got now.”

“Nah,” said Jax. “Too many people there. We gotta keep this close. Can’t let people know we’ve got him.”

“Motel, I guess,” Chibs said, his voice little more than a grunt.

“We can’t leave him at a motel. He could take off!” Tig said.

“He hasn’t so far,” Bobby pointed out.

Chibs held up a hand. “I’ll stay with him. Make sure he stays put. He gets any three AM doubts, I’ll change his mind right quick.”

“He gets any three AM doubts,” Jax said, “you change his mind with a bullet to his fuckin’ skull.”

“That’s not how we voted, brother,” Bobby said. “We gotta stay the course. We give Juice this chance, and we take out Lin in the process. No more dead brothers.”

After a moment Jax gave a heavy nod. It hadn’t been an easy decision, especially for Jax, but his thirst for vengeance against Lin was deeper than any desire he had to see Juice meet Mayhem. The others were right: enough brothers had died. They’d lost West thanks to the fucking Chinese, and he didn’t want this mission to cost them anyone else. Even Juice.

“All right,” he said. “Chibs, you and Rat get him to a motel. Chibs, stay with him tonight. Keep him steady.” He pinned his second with a hard look. “This was your idea, brother. You’re the one with the faith he can pull it off.”

“He’s a fuck up,” Tig said, “but we all saw how bad he wants back in. He’ll get it done.”

“Aye,” Chibs said. “I believe he will. Come on, lad,” he said to Rat.

Quinn was standing silent sentinel at the van, and he gave them a nod as they approached.

“We got it from here,” Chibs told him. “Any trouble?”

“Nah,” he said. “Quiet as a damn mouse.”

Chibs clapped him on the shoulder and took the keys before he tossed them to Rat. They both climbed in, and Chibs twisted in his seat to fix Juice with a glare. Juice shifted, but he didn’t look away. Their eyes met, and after a moment Chibs spoke.

“We’re takin’ you somewhere for the night. Tomorrow you start earnin’ it back.”

He nodded, his eyes big. “Yeah, Chibs. Whatever you say.”

Chibs and Rat shared a look before Rat started the van and pulled out. They ended up at the same place Unser had put him up while he was in hiding, and he almost asked if they could go somewhere else. But he figured he probably didn’t have much room to complain—by all rights he should be dead now—so he pulled his hood up and ducked his head as Chibs walked him to the room.

Chibs and Rat spent a minute at the door discussing something in hushed tones. Juice slipped the hood off his head and dropped his cap on the table. The room was just like the one he’d had before, only on the second floor. Chibs shut the door and set the locks, and for a moment they just stared at each other.

“Might as well get comfy, lad,” he said at last. “It’s gonna be a long night.” He tossed a greasy bag of takeout hamburgers on the table next to Juice’s hat and shrugged out of his cut to drape over the back of the chair.

Juice stood a moment, at a loss, but finally he unzipped his hoodie. Crossed to the tiny cubby that served as a closet and hung the sweatshirt on a bent hanger. He zipped it. Straightened it. Picked off a piece of fuzz and straightened it again.

Chibs watched this odd ritual with a lifted brow and arms crossed over his chest. “I think you got it, Juicy.”

He spun around, movements jerky and clumsy, and gave a quick nod. “Yeah. Yeah, I just…” He trailed off and looked away.

Chibs bit out a sigh and scraped a hand down his face. “Hungry? I know it’s not your usual kale and shite, but it’ll do the job. Better than prison chow.”

Juice shuffled toward the table and dropped down in the chair. Chibs handed him a burger and he unwrapped it listlessly. Took a bite and chewed like he wasn’t really tasting it. Chibs studied him over his own burger, and a crease formed between his brows. He looked like shit. He’d looked like shit that day in the diner, but it had only gotten worse.

He didn’t want to care. He really fucking didn’t. Juice had fucked the club one too many times, and Chibs had run out of patience for him. Chibs had believed in him. Defended him. Loved him. And how had Juice repaid him? Ratting.

“Talked to Nero today,” Juice mumbled.

“Aye? How’d that go?”

Juice hitched a shoulder. “He didn’t kill me. That’s somethin’, I guess.”

“Your lucky day, laddie. Everyone who wants to kill you is feelin’ merciful.”

His mouth hardened into a grim line. “Yeah, Chibs, that’s me. One lucky motherfucker.”

Chibs dropped the burger onto its wrapper and leaned back in his chair. “The club was out for your _blood_ , Juicy. We should be diggin’ your grave right now.”

“That’s what you wanted it, isn’t it?” he said, his eyes dark and hollow. “You told me I should eat my gun.”

Chibs looked away. “Aye. I did say that.” There was a long pause while neither man would look at the other. Finally Chibs cleared his throat and propped his elbows on the table. “That was perhaps a wee bit harsh.”

Juice tilted his head. “Don't know that it was, really. I deserved it.”

He grunted and dug for his lighter and cigarettes. Juice gave him a pointed look. “Pretty sure it’s non-smoking in here.”

“Aye. What’ll they do, Juicy boy? Arrest me for smoking?”

Juice snorted as Chibs lit up and took a deep drag. He offered Juice the pack, but after a moment he shook his head. “I started again because of…everything…but I guess I’m tryin’ to quit.”

“Smart.” He stubbed it out half smoked and pushed himself to his feet. Flicked on the TV and flipped through the channels.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Juice said. “Is that okay?”

“You don’t gotta ask my permission.”

“Just don’t want you to think I’m tryin’ to sneak out the window or some shit.”

“You manage to squeeze through that window you can have it. I won’t even come after you.”

Juice smiled a little. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

“Aye,” Chibs said. “I know it.”

He started toward the bathroom and stopped in the doorway. Cast a long look over his shoulder. Chibs was watching TV, not really paying attention, but like he could feel Juice’s eyes on him, he finally looked over.

“You could join me,” Juice said. “Make sure I don’t try to run.”

Chibs’ mouth fell open. He glanced away and shifted his weight. “That was one time, Juicy. We were drunk.”

Juice grinned, some of his old humor restored. “Not _that_ drunk.” He shrugged like it didn’t matter. “Never mind. Just an idea. I’ll be back.”

He started at the sound of the bathroom door closing. Had he actually considered taking Juice up on his offer? Had Juice even been serious about it? He adjusted his jeans and glowered. It had been a fluke thing. They’d been drunk. Neither of them had really known what they were doing, and if it had been some of the best sex he’d ever had, well. Chibs chalked that up to a long dry spell.

In the bathroom the water started and Chibs made a low noise as he thought about Juice stripping his clothes off and stepping under the spray.

“Jesus,” he muttered through gritted teeth. He unzipped his leather jacket, tossed it aside, and strode to the door. Hesitated when he got there. What if Juice had been joking?

Chibs knocked, and a moment later the door flew open. Juice was naked. Naked and semi-hard. He crossed his arms over his chest and a slow smile unfurled across his face.

“Decided to check up on me after all?” he said.

He shoved Juice into the bathroom, against the sink, and held him still while he studied him. His eyes had gone wide and surprised, and they darted toward Chibs’ belt, the knives that hung there.

“I’m not here to kill you, Juicy.”

Juice licked his lips and pupils swallowed brown in Chibs' eyes. “Would be kinda shitty to kill a man when he’s naked.”

“Why the fuck aren’t you in the shower yet?”

“That’s what you came in here to ask?”

His mouth curved in a leer. “I already know how you suck cock, Juicy boy. What else I need to know?”

Juice flushed. “That what you want, Chibby? I suck your cock and we’re good again?”

“That’s not—” He scowled and stepped back. “Take your shower, lad. I’ll be out here.”

“Wait,” Juice said, almost a gasp.

He threw himself at Chibs, who fell against the door and slammed it shut. Juice kissed him, hard, his fingers fisted in Chibs’ hair, and for a moment Chibs was frozen. Then, like a switch flipping, he kissed Juice back. Bit his lip and scraped his tongue across it. Juice moaned into his mouth and ground against him, and Chibs’ hands skated over the smooth skin of his back.

“You taste so good,” Juice whispered, and Chibs felt his pulse kick up a notch.

He grasped Juice’s shoulders and pushed him away. Held him at arms’ length and tried to ignore his nakedness, the heavy brown cock that had gone from semi to fully erect as they kissed.

“Don’t want me, Chibby?” Juice said. His grin was cocky, but somehow vulnerable at the same time.

“You don’t gotta do this, lad,” Chibs said. “All you gotta do to get right with me is what we talked about at table. Kill Lin. That’s it.”

Juice opened his mouth. Closed it again. Everyone thought Lin had ordered Tara’s murder, and the secret burned against Juice’s tongue, pierced it like a thorn. And what if he did tell what he knew? Then how would he earn it back? Kill Gemma? Part of him didn’t hate that idea; she’d been ready to kill him after all; but they already saw him as a rat. If he ratted on Gemma too…

“What?” Chibs said.

“Nothing. Just—that wasn’t why I did it. I just wanted to kiss you. That’s all.”

Chibs scowled. “I’m not gay, Juice.”

“No shit. I’m not either. Pretty sure there are more options than just _gay_ or _straight_.”

He gritted his teeth and looked away. “I mean I don’t fuck men.”

“Coulda fooled me,” Juice said, half under his breath. There was a pause as they studied each other. Juice could tell Chibs wanted him. He could see the heat in his eyes as he tried to avoid looking anywhere other than Juice’s face. Juice smiled, slow and easy, and wrapped a hand around his cock. Gave it a long, lazy stroke.

“I’m gonna get in the shower now,” he said. “You can probably guess what I’m gonna be doin’ in there. You change your mind, wanna help me out, you’re welcome.”

He stepped into the tub and tugged the curtain closed. Chibs fisted his hands in his hair and fled that bathroom with a long stream of curses. He’d enjoyed the hell out of that kiss. The sight of Juice’s naked body. The feel of Juice against him. His own erection strained against his tight jeans, and he unzipped with a groan of relief.

He rubbed himself with the heel of his hand through his shorts, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted Juice, just like that night. Only this time they weren’t drunk, and they’d both know _exactly_ what they were doing. And, fuck it, Juice _owed_ him—not sex, but in general. Owed him for all the shit and bother he’d put Chibs through ever since he chose to swing from that fucking tree.

Chibs stripped his clothes off and shoved the bathroom door open. Ripped the curtain aside. Juice stood beneath the water, one hand wrapped around his cock, his head thrown back and his face scrunched. He dropped his chin and stared at Chibs with wide eyes. His gaze trailed down Chibs’ body, and a smirk curved his mouth when he saw his erection.

“Guess you changed your mind.”

“Shut up,” Chibs grunted. He stepped into the tub and pushed Juice against the wall. Pressed into him and bit the back of his neck hard enough to make Juice whimper. He ground his hard-on against Juice’s ass.

“This what you want, Juicy boy?” he said. “You want my big dick in your tight little ass?”

“Fuck yeah, Chibs,” Juice said. “Fuck me, please!”

Chibs cursed. Juice’s hand went to his cock, but Chibs batted them away and pinned them against the wall. “Touch your cock again and I walk outta here and don’t look back. Got it?”

He gave a desperate nod. “Yeah. Whatever you say.” He rocked his hips back with an eager keen. “Just fuck me. Hard. Make it hurt, Chibby.”

“Hurt?” Chibs said, puzzled. “Why the fuck would I want to do that?”

“You said it.” Juice was panting and breathless, and his words came out between gasps. “You told me to shoot myself. I betrayed the club. I’m nothing. I should be dead.”

Chibs let out a long sigh and rested his forehead on Juice’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I said that, lad. I didn’t mean it. I just wanted you to get out o’ Charming. Didn’t want the others to find you.”

Juice’s shoulders shook once, hard. “I couldn’t leave, Chibs. This’s my home. Club’s my family.”

“I know, darlin’.” He turned the water off and stepped away. Held out a hand and when Juice finally accepted, he pulled him out of the tub. Chibs draped a towel around Juice’s shoulders before he grabbed one for himself.

Juice stood in the center of the room, between the beds, like he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He was still naked. Still hard. Chibs sat down on the bed and tugged him down next to him. Juice hesitated, then leaned closer and kissed him. Chibs lathed his tongue across Juice’s and they both groaned.

Chibs scooted back to sit against the headboard, and Juice shifted until he was on Chibs’ lap. Chibs ran a fingertip up the length of Juice’s shaft and across the tip. Licked the smear of pre-come off his finger.

“You got a gorgeous cock, lad,” he said, his voice gone husky. “Think I was a little too inebriated to appreciate it last time.”

Juice wiggled and Chibs hissed. “I still want you to fuck me,” Juice said.

“Aye. I’m gettin’ that idea.”

Juice pressed his mouth against Chibs’ neck. Bit down and sucked a little. “You want me, Chibby? I wanna ride your cock so bad.”

Chibs’ breath caught. “Condom,” he managed, “in my trousers there. Grab it for us, love.”

He nodded and slipped away to search for it. He gave a little crow of triumph when he found it, but when he got back he didn’t climb onto Chibs’ lap again. Instead he knelt between his legs and dipped his head. Swirled his tongue over the tip of Chibs’ cock and down the shaft.

Chibs groaned. “Suck it for me, Juicy. Gotta feel your sweet mouth around my cock.”

Juice made a low noise and wrapped his lips around the head. Used his lips to slide the foreskin down and circled the glans with his tongue. Sucked long and hard, short and quick. Chibs rested his hand on Juice’s smooth skull and stroked the skin with his thumb. Juice took him deeper, swallowing around him and sucking hard.

“Fuck, lad, that’s good! Just like that. Good boy, Juicy, that’s so fuckin’ good.”

He bobbed his head up and down and Chibs’ fingers tightened on the back of his neck. He lifted up, grinning, and kissed Chibs hot and rough. Chibs dragged him closer, into his lap again, and Juice handed him the condom. He ripped it open and rolled it down his cock. It was the pre-lubed kind, luckily, but he still knew he could easily hurt Juice if they weren’t careful.

Juice wiggled against Chibs’ erection; lifted his hips and grasped Chibs’ cock with one hand as he started to lower himself onto it.

“Wait, darlin’,” Chibs said. “Wait. We need to—”

“Want your cock, Chibby,” Juice moaned.

“Goddamn, Juicy, I want you too. Just…” He brushed his fingers over Juice’s lips, and he sucked them in eagerly. Lapped at them until they were slick and wet.

“Patience, laddie,” Chibs murmured. “Just a little patience.” Chibs kissed him, nipping at his lips, and pressed a slippery fingertip against Juice’s asshole. Juice whimpered as Chibs eased it in; just the tip at first, then deeper to the second knuckle.

“Yeah, Chibs,” Juice gasped. “That’s it. More!”

“Eager little shite, aren’t you?”

He only nodded, hard and desperate, and Chibs grinned as he added a second finger. “That what you want, darlin’?” he crooned, his accent thickening with every word.

“Yes, yeah, oh God!” He ground against Chibs’ hand, rocking and groaning, and Chibs hooked his fingers to hit Juice’s prostate. He twisted them together. Scissored them open and closed to stretch Juice out and get him ready for Chibs’ cock.

“Tell me when you’re ready, love,” Chibs said through gritted teeth.

“Now! Need it so bad, Chibs. Need to come so fuckin’ bad!”

“Christ on the cross,” Chibs mumbled. He pulled his hand free and spat in his palm. Stroked his hand up and down his cock, slicking the already slippery condom further. “Take your time, lad,” he said, kissing the side of Juice’s neck and sucking on his earlobe.

Juice lifted his hips while Chibs held his cock steady. He slid down slowly, taking him in inch by inch, pausing to adjust to the feel of being filled so completely.

“Fuck, Chibs,” he said. “Goddamn you’re huge.”

“You’ve had this cock in you before, Juicy boy. Did you forget?”

“Nuh uh,” Juice said, panting. “Never forgot. Nobody ever fucked me like you.”

“There been many, then?” Chibs said. He grasped Juice’s hips and moved him just a little, shifted him so that Chibs’ cock jutted against his prostate.

“Men, you mean? Nah. One or two. Holy _shit_ , Chibby!”

“Need to fuck you so bad, Juicy!” Juice was hot and tight around him, and Chibs was so hard it almost hurt. His balls ached, and it was all he could do to keep still.

Juice lifted and dropped down again. Groaned and bit his lip. “Yeah, Chibby. Please!”

Chibs grated out a curse and held Juice still as he thrust into him. They started to move together, falling into a hard, fast rhythm that barely left them breath to speak. Chibs mumbled something in Gaelic and Juice squirmed against him.

“Stroke that gorgeous cock for me, darlin’,” Chibs said. “Jerk yourself off while I fuck you.”

Juice’s hand was wrapped around his cock before Chibs even finished the sentence. He didn’t bother with finesse, just tugged and squeezed desperately. “Gonna come, Chibby. Fuck gonna come so hard!”

“That’s it, Juicy boy, that’s right. Come for me, sweetheart. Come with my fat cock deep in your sweet little ass.”

“Fuck!” Juice’s hips bucked as his balls went tight. His cock spasmed and come spurted against Chibs’ stomach and over Juice’s hand. They both groaned, and Chibs jerked as Juice tightened around him again and again.

“Goddamn, Juicy, that’s so fuckin’ good love your tight ass _fuck_!” He wanted to hold on, but it felt too good. Juice’s face, wide-eyed and flushed, sweat beaded on his forehead, was one of the sexiest things Chibs had ever seen, and as he looked down at the sticky come smeared all over both of them, he lost it.

“Yeah, Chibby, yeah!” Juice moaned as Chibs yanked him down and jerked up.

Chibs’ mouth fell open and Juice took advantage of his head thrown back to nip at his neck. He groaned and shuddered as the orgasm hit. Juice ground against him and Chibs thought his balls might explode from the force of it.

“Jesus Christ, lad, holy Mary fuck goddamn,” he mumbled before Gaelic took over. 

Finally he fell back against the pillows, panting like he’d just run a marathon, and Juice grabbed one of their discarded towels to wipe his come off of them. He let out a little groan as he rolled off Chibs’ lap and collapsed next to him.

Chibs cut him a look from the corner of his eye. “Okay, laddie?”

Juice nodded. “A little sore. But good.” He shifted, and Chibs tugged the condom off, tied up the end, and wrapped it in a tissue. Wrapped an arm around Juice and pulled him closer before he pressed a kiss to his scalp.

“Never knew you had these tattoos up top.”

Juice grunted. “Hurt like a fuckin’ bitch, but at the time I thought they were hot shit. Then I decided on the mohawk, so they were sorta pointless.”

Chibs kissed them. Traced them with his tongue until Juice shivered. A silence fell between them as they lay curled together.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Juice finally said. “I hate bein’ alone.”

“Aye,” Chibs said, quietly. He frowned. “You really up to this, Juicy? Even if Lin’s murder doesn’t get pinned on you, you’ll still be doin’ the rest of your seven years for violating your parole.”

He shrugged a shoulder. “Doesn’t matter. I deserve it.”

“Juicy—”

“Don’t, Chibs. It’s fine. I stole from the club and I killed a brother. I ratted and signed that deal. Then I told Nero about Darvany. I’ve tried to kill myself twice. I’m not worthy of the patch.”

“Don’t be an idiot, lad.” He gripped the back of Juice’s neck and squeezed. “You could’ve run from Charming. Put this town in your rearview and not looked back. You stayed. You reached out when I coulda killed you in a heartbeat. That means somethin’. It’s why we’re lettin’ you earn it back.”

“I was gonna rat to Alvarez and the Mayans.”

Chibs grunted. “Were you really?”

There was a pause. “I don’t know.” He wanted to explain to Chibs how he’d ended up there. How things had gotten so desperate. But that would involve selling out Gemma, and as much as he hated what she’d done to him, he didn’t have it in his heart to betray her. He wanted to, but he was so fucking sick of letting everyone down.

“I don’t know,” he said again. “Maybe not, when it came down to it. It wasn’t why I went there, anyway. And I guess…maybe I thought there was a chance they’d turn me over to you. Just get it over with, you know?”

“Aye,” Chibs said. Then, “You should try to get some sleep, lad. Long day tomorrow.”

He bit his lip. “You won’t leave, will you?”

“My job to stay here.”

“I know, but…you’ll stay _here_ , right? In bed with me?”

Chibs’ brow furrowed, but after a moment he nodded. “Aye, darlin’. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Juice kissed him, long and sweet, and scooted down in the bed. Turned over so that his back was pressed against Chibs’ side and let out a long sigh. “Thanks, Chibby,” he said. “Just really hate bein’ alone.”

Chibs traced a hand down his back. “No worries, Juicy love. You’re not alone now. Try to sleep.”

But his breathing had already deepened, and Chibs wondered about the last time he’d really slept. Two weeks ago? Longer? Chibs scraped his hands across his face. He hoped to God they were doing the right thing. He had faith in Juice, despite everything, because the club was the only family he had. Desperation was a strong motivator.

The lad was fragile, though. More fragile than Chibs had even realized. He wished he could take back what he’d said in the diner. The moment the words had left his mouth and he’d seen Juice’s tiny flinch, the way the last flicker of hope had died in his eyes, he’d hated himself for it. He’d been furious, but to say such a thing to a brother…to someone he loved so much.…

Well. The course had been decided. They could only hold on and hope for the best.

Chibs sighed and turned over. Wrapped himself around Juice’s body and held on. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder and rested his forehead against the curve of Juice’s skull. His smell, even beneath cheap hotel soap, was familiar and comforting.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day for him, too.


End file.
